My Angel, My Savior
by DarthMaine
Summary: Maine thought he was dead, finally going to die and pay for his sins. But he didn't suspect to be transported to another world, or to be saved by a beautiful angel with brown eyes. (some characters will be OOC, Maine especially will be out of character, but I think the story works, while not exactly like the canon)
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

1\. Waking Up

Falling.

That was the first thing the Meta thought as he went over the cliff. And for once in his life, he felt nothing. No fear. No anger.

Nothing.

He was finally going to die. And he was actually happy about it. He'd destroyed many lives, killed enemies and friends a like during his time at Project Freelancer, and yet it all lead to this. Being outsmarted by a couple of idiotic sim troopers from a backwashed canyon, an AI memory fragment, and Wash.

This wasn't the way he thought he'd go but he didn't care. He was finally going to die, and finally pay for his sins.

He had only gone after Epsilon because a small part of Sigma was still in him. But that voice was finally gone and he was grateful.

He watched as the orange trooper stuck his bruteshot into the cliff, stopping his fall. 'Well at least there's one less death on my list,' he thought.

He knew he was getting closer to the water, closer to his death. He thought back to his friends, and the sins he caused them.

York, losing an eye because of his grenade.

South, forcing her to betray her own brother.

North, killing him just for a single AI.

Wash, he might live but for sure any trust he had is gone.

And Carolina, the first kill, the first sin that sent him on the path to being the Meta.

It was fitting that he died the same way he killed her. He closed his eyes, hearing nothing but the wind as he rocketed down.

'Today the Meta falls, and Maine comes back, to pay for his sins.'

Darkness.

That's all Maine could see. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and fell nothing.

Nothing, but the cold.

'Odd, I shouldn't be felling anything. Yet I am. I should be able to see something too.'

He tried to open his eyes but the darkness didn't change.

'Odd. Well I guess Hell is real, and I was sent straight to it's center. I guess that's quite fitting after all I've done.'

Maine just laid there, with only the dark and nothingness around him.

After what felt like a eternity he heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like footsteps. Like the crunch when someone walks through the snow. Thinking of that made him think back to his death, and Carolina's.

'Okay Maine, you may be in Hell now to pay for your sins but you need to get over it.'

The footstep sounds then stopped, and were soon replaced with what sounded like digging. This surprised him, wondering what the hell was going on. The darkness soon got a little lighter, like when someone turned on the lights when he was still asleep. Not only that but he thought her heard, voices. Faint, muffled voices he couldn't make out.

'Oh god, these better not be the voices of everyone I killed, I don't think I could handle hearing them for the rest of my eternal punishment.'

He then felt big hands grabbing and raising him up, making the darkness more lighter.

'No! If this is god, don't raise me up to heaven, I deserve to be here.'

He was then placed down on something that crunched when he was set, again, like snow. He still couldn't tell what the voices were saying, but they were louder and he could tell it was one male and one female voice.

Click.

Maine then heard that unforgettable sound of his helmet being taken off his head. As it was slowly taken off, he could hear the wind, feel light specks of snow landing on his skin and the most surprising thing of all, feel air going down his throat.

'I'm, alive? HOW?'

He then started to open his eyes. It was hard at first but he soon started to open them, slowly as not to damage them when adjusting to the light. As he opened them, he started to take note that he was still somewhere snowy. But he soon didn't care about where he was.

Because his eyes noticed a female figure above him, and the first thing he noticed…..

…..was her brilliant brown eyes.

 **Okay guys, here's a new Red vs. Blue and Fairy Tail crossover story. This one is very different to Fairy Scars.**

 **Maine has survived, but who saved him?**

 **Just to let you all know, there's a lot of female characters in the Fairy Tail Guild alone that have brown eyes so I'll give you guys some time to guess who before the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to check out Fairy Scars and my Homestuck fic Don't Leave Me.**


	2. Chapter 2 What led to their Encounter

What led to their Encounter

Lucy sighed as she sat at the bar counter, looking over at her team, as they talked with the young white haired girl, laughing with a few other guild mates.

It has been three months since the incident in Edolas and finding Lisanna wasn't dead after all. The first week everyone was extremely happy, partying nonstop that whole time, during which Lucy was actually able to talk with Lisanna and started to become good friends.

However, as the weeks went on, the others seemed to have forgotten about her. They wouldn't really talk to her and ignore her if she tried to talk with them. The only people that would still talk with her were Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Cana, and Master.

Lucy just found it hard that her own team wasn't going on missions with her, leaving her behind while they went off with Lisanna. She didn't blame her, she just, blamed her team. She still went on missions with the ones that remembered her, and actually went on one with Gildarts, so she didn't have to worry about rent.

But, she just didn't want to be left out, again.

She continued to look at the four of them before deciding to look for a mission. Lisanna's birthday was in a few weeks and Lucy wanted to give something special to her new friend. She started looking on the board, going past any that involved fighting dark guilds or giant creatures. She then found one;

Wanted:

Two Mages to retrieve stolen Bandit loot

When brought in, said they hid it in Choine Valley

Reward: 50,000 J and Celestial Key

Lucy had a big smile on her face. Not only could she get Lisanna something very special but she could also get a new spirit, a new friend. She took it off the board and walked over to Mira.

"Mira, I'd like to go on this mission."

Mira looked over the mission and back to Lucy. "So, who do you plan to go with?"

Lucy looked about ready to answer but then closed her mouth. She hadn't thought about that and skipped the part requesting 'Two Mages.' Before she could answer a big hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry big sis, I'll help her out. Being helpful is what a real man does," the loud voice of Elfman spoke up. Mira nodded and stamped the request, handing it back to Lucy.

"Thanks Elfman," Lucy said, turning to him. "Let's meet up at the station in three hours, we should be able to reach the valley by tomorrow morning."

He nodded and the two walked towards the doors. Lucy waved back to the guild, getting waves back from the people that remembered her as she left.

Choine Valley was cold. It was completely covered in snow and it never stopped. A legend said that a Snow Goddess and Ice Dragon fought for this land hundreds of years ago, forming the valley and causing the storms to never die.

Lucy and Elfman looked down at the valley, already dressed head to toe in warm jackets, pants, hats, gloves, and scarfs. At the train stop, they meet their client and he explained the loot should be in a cave across the valley and they could get back before night. However, a huge storm was approaching, which would make it impossible to return that day and they would have to stay in the cave that night.

"Okay, let's find that cave before the storm hits," Lucy said, fixing her pack as she walked down, Elfman not far behind. They walked through the valley at an even pace, only stopping for a few minutes when they needed a break. By midday, they were about three-fourths through the valley, but the storm seemed to be approaching.

"We're almost there, only real men can do this!" Elfman shouted, causing Lucy to sweat drop at his comment.

 _Thump, Thump._

At that moment, Lucy though she heard something. No, it was more like, felt something, in the snow, causing her to stop.

"Lucy, you okay?" her partner asked, stopping too.

"I just, feel, somethings here," she told him.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump._

She felt it again. That time though she looked down, feeling it coming from under the snow.

"Elfman, help me dig right here." Lucy already started before Elfman answered, but soon joined her. They dug about three feet into the snow when they found some sort of golden orb, stuck into the snow. That surprised them, especially since they've never seen anything like it. They continued to dig and were more shocked to find that the orb was part of some helmet and some strange looking armor, being worn by someone.

"Man, this guy must have went after the loot and got caught in a storm," Elfman commented.

Lucy continued to look at the body, studying it.

 _Thump, Thump._

"Maybe, could you lift the body up?" Elfman looked at her questionably but leaned down to pick the body up. It seemed about as tall as Elfman but with a slightly smaller build. He laid it down on the snow, putting it in-between them.

"This guy's armor is weird, never seen anything like it," Elfman said.

"It's almost like something out of a novel about the future," Lucy replied.

"What should we do with it?"

Lucy looked into the golden visor, seeing it reflect her face in it. She then placed her hands on either side of it, looking for something.

Click.

She found a latch of sorts, unhooking the helmet from his body. She then slowly started to pull it off.

Elfman looked a bit panicky at her. "Lucy, I don't think you should do-." Lucy took the helmet off to reveal a man, no hair on his head and eyes closed. But the surprising part was he was alive as faint breaths came out of his mouth.

"He's, alive?!" Elfman questioned. Lucy continued to look at the man, finding it strange also that he was alive. She noticed his eyes started to open, and soon fiery orange met her chocolate brown eyes.

The two just looked at each other, not paying attention to anything around them. That was until Elfman started to shake Lucy.

"Lucy, the storm is starting to get closer, we need to hurry." She nodded and helped put the man on Elfman's back and grabbed the helmet. The two then started to run across the snow, the storm closing in. Soon, they spotted the cave and started to book it as the edge of the storm reached them. With a large jump and push from the wind, they landed inside the cave.

Lucy and Elfman slowly got up, catching their breath as they did. They looked around, finding it was indeed the right cave as there were a few crates and barrels along the wall of the cave.

"Glad we made it to the right cave," Elfman huffed out.

"I'm just glad we got in one in time," Lucy replied.

"As a man, I'll start a fire while you check on him, find out why he's here," Elfman offered, already pulling wood out of his bag. Lucy walked over to the man. He hadn't got up but Lucy figured he was there for some time and ran out of energy. She decided to help move the man to the wall close to where the fire was being made, helping him up so he could lean on it.

The man let out a small growl, not a threatening growl, but one that felt like a 'Thank you' to Lucy.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He shook his head 'no' in response to her question.

"Why were you out there in the snow?" He looked around before he gave a gesture that showed he didn't know where he was. By then Elfman got a fire going and joined them.

"How come you're not talking?" At that question, he let out a sigh. He then slowly moved his hand to his neck, pulling down the under suit around it to reveal a bunch of scars, each about the size of a coin, shocking the two.

"Oh, sorry." He nodded and growled a little, saying 'it's okay.' "If you can, could you tell us your name?" Lucy then pulled out a notebook and pencil from her bag and offered it to him. He nodded, taking it from her.

He slowly started to write, only having a little bit of trouble. Once he was done, he turned the paper around.

'May name, is Maine.'

 **So here it is. Sorry it took so long, life goes on. It might take time for chapters to come up for any story.**

 **But, you can now tell it's going to be Lucy x Maine.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories and come back for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mark and Fire

3\. Mark and Fire

The three sat around the fire, silently eating the meal Lucy had cooked for them. Having already introduced themselves, Maine felt he could trust Lucy and Elfman, himself though…..

"So, how is it?" Lucy asked Maine.

The Freelancer finished his bite and wrote on the paper again. 'Probably the best thing I've eaten in years.'

"Thanks, that means a lot," she said with a smile.

Maine felt something as he looked at her, coming from his chest. 'What is this feeling? I, don't think I've felt this before.'

"Would you like some more?" she then asked him. "And don't worry, we have more than enough. The men in my guild eat a lot." He couldn't agree more, Elfman was already on his fifth bowl.

He nodded and she brought the pot over to him, putting a fresh serving in his bowl. From this distance Maine was able to get a better look at Lucy. Her eyes were still the first thing that caught his attention; they were so sweet, innocent, and warm like the morning sun. Her hair was like a halo, beautiful and bright. He didn't look at her body; do to it being rude and he didn't really care much about body types. He could tell she was a pure person, an angel. But demons don't deserve angels.

After Lucy filled his bowl she got back to where she was sitting. "So, do you have any questions?" she asked him.

Maine thought about that for a bit, then grabbed the notebook and started to write.

'Where am I?'

"Choine Valley, around the west of Fiore." Maine looked a bit confused before asking his next question.

'What Planet?'

Lucy turned her head to the side, not really understanding his question. "Um, Earthland, where else would we be?"

Maine started to understand; he was on another planet, and he would have to guess one the UNSC didn't know about. And because the other two seemed confused about his question, they didn't know either.

'Where are you two from?'

"We're from Magnolia, part of the Fairy Tail Guild."

Fairy, Tail? That sounded really weird to him, almost like it had another meaning. 'What does your guild do?'

"What? You've never heard of Fairy Tail?" Lucy and Elfman asked, like he should have known about them. Maine simply shook his head no. "We're the number 1 wizards guild in all of Fiore, though also the most destructive, loud, and definitely the craziest guild around."

Maine looked at them. 'Wizards; as in magic, summoning spells, and all that?"

"Of course, well the magic and spells part. Only certain types of wizards can actually summon things. Since I'm a Celestial Wizard, I can summon spirits to come and help me when needed," Lucy explained.

'Interesting,' the Freelancer thought. 'This seems to keep on getting weirder and weirder.' He only had one more question. 'Why were you two out here?'

"We're on a mission, returning this stolen loot to their rightful owners," Elfman exclaimed, pointing to the crates behind them.

'That's a lot of loot.' Maine was about to ask how they were going to get it all out of the valley, but since they were wizards, they wouldn't have any problems.

Lucy turned to the entrance of the cave, noticing the sun had set. "Well, we might as well call it a night; hopefully the storm will end when we wake up." She and Elfman started to set up their sleeping bags, setting them close to the fire. "Sorry, we don't have another bag."

'It's okay, my armor will keep me warm,' Maine wrote. He paused, before adding something. 'Could you spare a blanket though?' Lucy gave a soft smile and brought him a blanket before getting into her bag.

"Night Elfman, night Maine."

"Night, sleeping is manly."

'Night,' Maine growled, wrapping the blanket around him.

He stayed awake for a while; watching the flames as they started to die down. For a split second, he thought he saw something, a figure he wanted to forget. He shook his head and instead turned towards Lucy, the flames lighting her peaceful face.

Maine sighed before putting his helmet back on, and going to sleep.

Maine awoke, feeling something entering the cave. He was able to see six men walking in, each having a sword and gun on their side.

"Hehe, finally found this blasted cave," one whispered.

"Shit, we have competition," another pointed out, walking close to Lucy, making Maine want to growl for some reason. Thankfully his visor was so big that he was able to keep a eye on all of them with turning this head.

"These two won't be a problem for us while they sleep."

'Two?' Maine moved his eyes down to see that the blanket on him was to the side, making him look more like a normal suit of armor.

"Remember we get equal parts of the stash, but I call this armor," one commented, wearing a lot of metal armor, walking close to him.

"Find by me, but how about we just slit this guy's throat and I take this lovely lase for myself," the one close to Lucy said, almost touching her hair.

And that, would be when Maine snapped.

His reached out and grabbed the man closet to him by the neck as he slowly got up, feeling some sort of heat spreading along his body. Before anyone could do anything blood red flames erupted on Maine's arm and quickly engulfing the man he held. No screams were able to be released as his body quickly turned to ash.

"What the Hell is that?!" one yelled in surprise. Unfortunately, that woke up the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"Lucy Kick!" The man that almost touched her was soon sent into the wall, going a good four feet into the stone.

"Beast Arm: Black Bull." Another man found himself being grabbed by a giant black arm before being flung into one of his companions.

The other three drew their swords, each then being surrounded by fire, ice and lightning and pointed them at Maine. The lightning sword's man was the first to charge him, trying to stab him. However, the blade couldn't pierce it, catching the man by surprise as Maine readied another punch. When his fist connected, he went right through the man and what looked like a flaming ghost of the man came out before disappearing as the body fell to the ground.

Next came the ice sword man, sending ice magic from the sword at Maine and starting to freeze him. The man started to smirk, but that quickly ended when he noticed the ice was melting faster than it could freeze him. Maine simply did a slicing motion with his arm, sending a flaming slash at the man; cutting him in half.

The last sword's man took his chance and aimed for his head. However, the blade broke on impact with Maine's helmet. He sent a fire blast at the Freelancer, but his body started to absorb the fire, along with the fire on the blade. Maine turned towards him, brought his arm up, his fingers in the gun motion, and did a quick twitch up, firing a flaming bullet right through the man's skull. Once it left his skull the man's head burst into flames.

"Whoa-Uum!" Maine turned, seeing the man Lucy kicked into the wall back up and holding her hostage, putting a purple steel blade right next to her neck.

"As much as I would love to have this little thing for myself, I'll cut her right here unless you give up now," the man told him.

 _Kill._

Fire crept along Maine's body, becoming brighter and hotter.

 _Kill._

Maine started to walk towards them slowly; leaving scorch marks where he stepped.

Kill.

He felt a small burning sensation on the back of his head as his eyes and visor were surrounded by flames.

Kill.

In a quick moment he grabbed the man and threw him towards the entrance. The man slowly looked up at him, as words formed across his visor

 ** _KILL._**

The man was too scared to move as Maine readied his body. Before he knew what was going on, he let out his attack.

'Fire Devil's: Rage!'

A giant torrent of flames was sent straight at the man, obliterating him along with the entrance to the cave and mile outwards. Maine panted as his body cooled down, the flames dispersing. He turned to look at the two, a slight look of fear and surprise in their faces.

'Shit,' Maine thought as he started to fall back down. However, Elfman and Lucy caught him, helping him back up. Maine slowly took his helmet off and looked around the cave, at the ashes that were once people.

"Um, Maine, what's that on your head?" Lucy asked. He moved his hand to his tattoo, and lightly flinching at how hot it was. Looking down, he saw that the back of his helmet was now branded with that same mark as he went for the notebook.

'The mark of my past, the mark of my sins, the mark, of the Meta.'

 **Oh oh, looks like Maine has some new power. But just how did he get that, is the question.**

 **I might try switching points between chapters for the most part but we'll just see.**

 **Hope you like it and come back for more**


	4. Chapter 4 Rise of the Meta and Smiles

4\. 4. Rise of the Meta and Smiles on Return

Lucy looked at Maine after reading the note, a little confused at his words. She and Elfman helped put him along the wall, melting it a little bit with the heat still radiating from him.

"Can I ask, what you mean?" Lucy decided to ask.

Maine looked up at her, guilt in his eyes. He sighed before going over to the notebook. 'It's, not a good story though.'

Lucy's face didn't change. "I want to understand, what this Meta is."

Maine let out another sigh before writing. 'For starters, I'm not from this world.'

Lucy raised her eyebrow at this. 'Is he from somewhere like Edolas?' she wondered.

'I'm from a planet called Earth. Many years ago I was part of a group known as Project Freelancer; we were a group of soldiers part of the UNSC. However we weren't, the most legal group. We worked in the shadows and did, a few horrible things. Around six years ago, I was in a accident, making me lose my voice. To help me communicate with the others, another agent named Carolina gave me her AI, a artificial intelligence fragment, by the name of Sigma. However, he was a bit, unstable. For years he talked into my mind, telling me about the Alpha, the source of all the AIs, and becoming one, becoming perfect, becoming the Meta. But to do it I would have to betray the project and my comrades.'

Maine took a break before continuing. 'And, I did it. His voice was too strong and, I betrayed them and took their AIs. First was Carolina, dropping her off a cliff after taking her AIs. For the next few years I tracked down other agents to do the same thing. Too many lives were killed by my hands as I followed Sigma's lies.

'However, two years ago while tracking down another agent named Washington and the Epsilon unit, I found the Alpha. However it was a distraction as Wash activated a EMP.'

"Imp?" Elfman asked.

Maine shook his head. 'No, E-M-P, it stands for Electric Magnetic Pulse, and it completely destroys electrical equipment. Including AIs.

'Sigma and the others were destroyed right there before he or I could do anything. However, a bit of his voice stayed and it kept talking about gaining power. Sometime later, me and Wash went after a group of soldiers used as part of the Freelancer training, simply known as the Reds and Blues, to obtain the Epsilon unit which escaped the EMP, along with an annoying medic talking about track and meditation. But we found agent Texas or Tex, another former agent and another AI fragment, and the two of us had to face her. I was able to capture her in a device Wash made, but that's when the voice came back and took over. I fought against the Reds, Blues, and Wash, and they had no chance. However, one connected a hook to me from a wrecked jeep and pushed it off a cliff, dragging me off and down into the cold water.'

Lucy put her hand up, shocked a bit by it.

'The voice was finally gone and I should have died. However, I soon woke up here, to a beautiful angel.' Maine tried to cross out the last bit but Lucy noticed it. Lucy blushed a bit at that.

'That's my past, a path I regret but still chose.' He leaned over, hiding his face in the shadows.

He was surprised when Lucy then put her hand on his shoulder.

"We've all had hard pasts, and made bad choices, but we can move past them and find new ways to live our lives. You have a new chance to make up for what you did, and I'd be willing to help you," she explained giving him a warm smile.

Maine lightly blushed but was able to give her a smile in return.

"Hey, the sun's starting to rise," Elfman told them. The two got up and looked outside.

"Okay then, let's take care of this treasure," Lucy said. She turned towards the treasure and pulled out one of her keys. "Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo."

The pink haired maid appeared, her face calm as always.

"Punishment hime?" Virgo asked, causing Lucy and Elfman to sweat drop and Maine to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"No Virgo, of course not, can you store this treasure in the spirit world for the time being?"

"Of course Hime." In a quick blink Virgo had collected the treasure, storing it all away. With a quick bow to Lucy she disappeared.

Lucy quickly turned towards Maine. "That would be Virgo, one of my celestial spirits. The Maiden of the Zodiac, one of the twelve golden gate keys. Unfortunately, she always asks for punishment, but I never give her any!" Lucy quickly added.

"Yeah she's a bit weird, but better then Aquarius," Elfman spoke up. The two shuddered thinking about her, confusing Maine.

"Anyway, we should start heading back, do you need anything to wear Maine?"

Maine shook his head, patting his armor.

"Okay then, let's go."

Later, the three were on a train, heading back to Magnolia. They met back with the client and returned the treasure to him, receiving the reward before leaving. Maine was leaning against the window, watching as the scenery of green passed by him, better than the sand and snow he was used to. Elfman was across from him, sleeping across the bench. Lucy then came back and sat next to Maine, both lightly blushing at how close they were to each other.

Maine then decided to write something down. 'What exactly is your and Elfman's magic?'

"Well, Elfman uses take-over magic, his specialty being Beast-Soul, which allows him to turn his body parts and even his body into that of any beasts he takes over. His sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, also have this magic but Mirajane's is Devil-Soul and Lisanna's is Animal-Soul.

"My magic is Celestial Spirit Summoning, which allows me to summon spirits from the celestial spirit world to fight with me, along as I complete a contract with them. Right now I have contracts with nine gold zodiac keys and six silver keys."

'That's really impressive, you must be very strong.'

"Oh, no, I'm not that strong, especially compared to other members of my guild," Lucy replied, looking a bit sad.

'You have to be strong to be able to summon a being from another world here.'

Lucy smiled at his writing.

'By the way, what key did you get from the man?'

"Oh, I received Libra, the Heavenly Scales. She's another gold zodiac key, making it my tenth gold key." Lucy had stars in her eyes as she explained the key she got, making Maine actually smile too.

"Hey Maine, how come you have magic?"

Maine quickly wrote down his response. 'I have no idea. I never knew about magic before yesterday, I still don't know how I got here.'

Lucy put her hand on her chin as she thought. "It is surprising, I've never heard of any magic with that name. It must be another lost magic like Dragon Slaying magic."

The train suddenly stopped, causing Elfman to fall out of his set, Maine keeping himself and Lucy from falling off themselves by pulling her closer to him. The two looked at each other before quickly scooting away, both starting to blush a dark red.

"We're sorry to inform you but it seems that part of our engine has broken. We won't be able to leave for some time but there's a small town not far from here. You may wait there or you can get a refund and walk to your destination," a announcer then spoke.

Elfman got up, groaning from his fall. "Ugh, that wasn't manly."

"Well," Lucy said, getting up. "How about we just walk back home, Magnolia isn't that far from here."

Maine nodded in agreement.

"Walking is Manly!" Elfman exclaimed, causing the two to sweat drop.

The three walked off the train, getting their refund before beginning their walk.

Around night fall, the three finally walked into Magnolia, Lucy and Elfman out of breath but Maine completely fine.

"It's (breath) still (breath) manly (breath) to walk (breath) this far," Elfman breathed out.

"I need, more exercise," Lucy noted.

Maine just looked at the two, confused.

"How are you still fine?" the two asked him. He just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to head home, Mira and Lis have probably been waiting for my return, as a man I can't keep them waiting for me," Elfman explained.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," Lucy said as he walked away, leaving the two in silence.

Lucy then started to pull Maine away with her.

'What are you doing?" Maine growled.

"I'm taking you to my apartment, you need a place to sleep after all," Lucy explained. "I'm guessing that's what you're growling about."

Lucy dragged Maine to her apartment. As she unlocked the door and walked in, they found three other people in her room, along with a small cat.

"Yo, took you long enough Luce," Cana said, the brunette tipping a flask in the air.

"How did you three get in here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, we got the spare key from Mira," Levy said sheepishly, slowly pushing a drawer close.

"I still don't know why she has a spare key," Wendy said.

"I have no idea child, I cannot understand how she thinks," Carla stated.

Cana peered over Lucy to see Maine standing behind her. "So, who's your tall friend?" she asked with a mischievous smirk, causing Levy, Wendy, and Carla to take a look too.

"Oh, this is Maine, me and Elfman found him during our mission yesterday," Lucy explained, stepping to the side to let him in. As he walked in, Levy and Wendy shivered a bit at his huge, imposing figure.

"Uh, didn't think you worked that fast Lucy, good for you," Cana said with a wink.

The other four started to blush deeply at her comment. "N-no no no, we weren't going to do anything like that. Maine doesn't have anywhere to go and was just going to let him sleep on my couch," Lucy replied, waving her hands no.

"Hey, couldn't blame you if you tried," Cana shrugged.

"Anyways," Lucy said, turning back to Maine. "These are my friends and guildmates, Cana, Levy, Wendy, and Carla."

"H-hey," Levy said.

"It's, um, nice to meet you," Wendy said.

"Child there should be no hesitation in meeting someone," Carla told her.

Maine looked over at the Carla, his eyes a bit wide. 'That cat, just spoke,' he lightly growled.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked him, hearing the growl.

"Oh," Lucy then noticed. "Maine, can't speak, due to a accident, and can only communicate in growls and writing."

"He must be surprised about Carla," Levy figured out. "He must of never seen a exceed before."

"Well we never found it weird when happy was born, just figured it was some normal magic thing," Cana pointed out.

Levy was about counter but stopped, closing her mouth. The two then turned towards them. Lucy nervously looked at them before turning towards Maine. He gave her a nod.

"You see, Maine is from another world, and apparently magic is just a myth from stories," Lucy explained.

Their eyes went wide, Cana dropping her flask.

"Wow, dang," Cana said.

"Yeah, he also has some sort of lost magic for some reason."

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Is he a Dragon Slayer?"

"No, it's something else called Fire Devil's Slayer," Lucy told her.

"Um, I've never heard of any magic like that, maybe the guild's library has something on it," Levy said thinking.

"Good idea, I'll help you look tomorrow," Lucy said.

"Well we better get going, we'll leave you two, alone, to do, whatever you'll do once we leave," Cana said smirking, getting up and dragging Levy with her.

"See you tomorrow Lucy, Maine," Wendy said, she and Carla following.

Lucy let out a sigh once they were gone. "I love my guildmates and friends but sometimes they can be a bit too much." She then turned towards Maine. "I'm going to quickly take a shower; you can then take one while I set up the couch for you." Lucy then grabbed a towel and a pair of pajamas before heading into her bathroom.

Maine looked around the apartment, taking a few notes.

'They're defiantly a few hundred years behind us in technology,' he thought. He looked at a few pictures, getting a idea of her guildmates. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked at a man with pink hair. 'That can't really be his natural hair color.'

He then came upon a drawer and found some papers in it. 'What are these?' He looked them over, reading them. 'It seems to be a story, and it's pretty good.'

He heard the door open and quickly put it back in and closed the drawer.

Lucy came out, still drying her hair with her towel. "The shower is yours."

Maine nodded as he went into the bathroom. He stripped out of his armor and under suit. He then looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the countless scars on his body, unable to remember where he got each one. Well, except for a few. He traced the one on his neck, and one in his lower body. He let out a sigh (which was still a growl) before turning away and stepping into the shower.

After a few minutes in the shower he heard a knock on the door.

"Maine," Lucy's voice came through it. "I was able to get a pair of clothes from Virgo for you to wear tonight; I'm setting them right outside the door. Tomorrow we can get some real clothes if you'd like."

Maine gave a growl in response. He soon turn off the water and started to dry himself off. He opened the door a little and grabbed the clothes left there. He found a pair of black and grey sleep pants and a white shirt. He put them on and folded his under suit, placing the armor above it. As he walked out, Maine found Lucy sitting at her desk, writing down something.

He quietly came up behind her, noticing the top read 'Dear Mom.' He let out a small growl, gaining her attention.

"Ah." Lucy jumped in her seat. "You scared me Maine, didn't notice you were done."

'Sorry,' he growled.

"Um," Lucy said. Maine realized she still couldn't understand him, so he got the notebook from his armor pile and wrote that down.

"It's okay, it's just, a letter to my mom," Lucy sadly said.

Maine noticed this. 'Is she, alright?'

Lucy looked down after reading that. "No, she died, seven years ago."

Maine's eyes went wide. 'Sorry,' he growled again, then started to point to the sorry he wrote earlier.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Lucy said, having not looked up. Both Lucy and Maine's eyes went wide for a second and Lucy turned to face him.

"Did I, just understand what you growled?"

Maine just simply nodded.

"So, I can learn to understand you?"

Maine nodded again, before writing something down. 'My teammates were able to understand me over some time.'

"That's pretty cool." Maine sweat dropped at her enthusiasm, but felt warm looking at her smile. Lucy then let out a big yawn. "I, think I'm going to bed. You can stay up a little if you'd like."

Maine nodded, heading out. Lucy got in her bed as Maine left the room, turning the light out as he left. Maine laid out on the couch, getting himself comfortable.

'I hope, I can keep her smiling, so I can understand this feeling.'

 **Sorry it's been awhile since any updates but here's a new chapter, hope it's okay**

 **Decided Lucy over this story is going to get all 13 gold keys so the first one will be Libra.**

 **Next Chapter will have, something, maybe you expected, maybe didn't, we'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Team Starts a Fight

4\. A New Team Starts a Fight

Lucy woke up as the sun's rays entered her window, happening to have a deep blush on her face. The cause of this blush, was from having a dream, about a certain big, muscular man. She quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She then started smell something pretty good from her kitchen. She got out of the bed and walked into her kitchen, finding Maine cooking something on her stove. He then noticed her, giving her a small smile.

'Morning,' he growled.

"Morning," she replied, walking over. "So, what are you up to?"

Maine motioned forward, showing her he was cooking a two very impressive omelets. He then took them off and put them each on their own plate along with a few pieces of bacon, handing one of them to her.

"You, made this?" she asked.

Maine simply nodded, taking his plate over to the table, Lucy following. The two started to eat their breakfast. Lucy's eyes lit up as she ate her first bit.

"This is great!" Lucy exclaimed.

Maine growled as he wrote down 'Thank you, we're taught to make our own meals back during the project, I of course decided to make sure it was at least good.'

The two finished their meals, before getting dressed; Maine getting back into his armor while Lucy decided to wear a white tank top with a orange Fairy Tail symbol and a black skirt, her keys and wipe on her belt.

They started to walk through Magnolia on their way to the guild. People gave Maine some odd looks, a good majority in fear at his size but some kids they passed looked at him in awe. They soon came up to the guild hall, Maine was honestly surprised by it's style, looking a lot like some sort of castle. Lucy opened the big wooden doors and walked in.

"Good morning!" she yelled out to the few already there. Only a few replied, Maine obviously noticing this. Lucy started to walk up to the bar, Maine following. As they got closer, Mira looked up at them.

"Good morning Lucy," she said. "And this must be that Maine person Elfman mentioned last night."

"Yes, Maine this is Mirajane Strauss, our guild's barmaid, S-Class wizard, and older sister of Elfman," Lucy explained to him.

Maine was surprised. 'I wouldn't have thought of that with how the two look, act though,' he thought, seeing said man in a drinking contest with Cana while a girl that looked a lot like Mira with shorter hair watched and laughed. 'It's eight in the morning!'

"Just call me Mira, I'm actually quiet thankful you were there, I can't even imagine what would have happened if you weren't there," Mira said. "So, is Maine going to join the guild?"

Lucy had a nervous smile on her face. "Well, I never really asked him about that."

Maine just nodded. "Wait, you want to join?"

'I have nowhere else to go, and I want to start over,' he growled, writing it down too.

"Great!" Mira said, pulling out the guild stamp. "Now where would you like it and in what color?"

Maine pointed to his black under suit and pulled the neck down. Mira placed it on his neck and after a few seconds took it off, revealing the black symbol now there.

"I'll write this down and tell master about him once he returns from his meeting," Mira said, walking away to take care of some orders.

"Hey Lucy."

Both Lucy and Maine turned to see Natsu, Grey, and Erza walking towards them. Maine tried to hold a smirk as he looked at Natsu's hair. 'So it really is true about him having pink hair.'

"Morning Natsu, Grey, Erza," Lucy greeted them. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, there is one thing," Natsu started. Grey actually looked away, not even looking at her. "We need you to leave Team Natsu."

There was a long moment of silence throughout the guild hall, everyone actually hearing it.

"W-What?" Lucy asked, small tears already starting to form in her eyes.

"Because you're pretty weak and always complaining about rent," Natsu casually said. "Plus, now we can have Lisanna join our team."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She couldn't take those words and ran off.

"Why would you do that Natsu?" Lisanna asked, walking up to them.

"What I said was true Lis, besides we promised to be a team when we were younger," Natsu simply explained.

"We could have all just been on a team, it wouldn't have been a problem," she tried to reason.

"Come on Lis, let's take our first team mission." Natsu started to turn towards the mission board but he ran into a giant white wall. He looked up and was going to pick a fight but stopped and stepped back once he met fierce glare coming from Maine.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!' he growled loudly.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, a bit scared.

Maine quickly wrote down 'What the FUCK is wrong with you guys!'

"Like I said, it's true, she can barely even control her spirits," Natsu replied, getting angry.

"You can't say that after ignoring her for the past three months," Cana said, standing next to Maine.

"Real men wouldn't throw their teammates away like that," Elfman then added.

"Lisanna is stronger then Lucy, and we'll just give her a chance to train," Erza said, standing up besides Natsu.

"I've been in Edolas for years, I couldn't train my magic all that time and even before I left I wasn't that strong, Lucy is stronger if anything," Lisanna countered.

"Besides, she's been on S-class missions with me and Gildarts, handling herself better then you three," Cana added.

"Lisanna, let's go," Natsu stated.

"After all you said about Lucy, I wouldn't want to go even on a single mission with you guys," Lisanna countered.

"What are you going to do instead, make a team with these guys," Natsu joked.

"That actually sounds pretty good, the four of us and Lucy, we'd be a great team," Lisanna said.

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Why not Natsu, I'd be working with my brother, two of my best friends, and a promising new member, not to mention Cana's a S-class mage," Lisanna explained to him.

"What's so promising about this guy?" Gray asked, earning Maine's fiery stare. "Besides his build and all."

"He also uses Lost Magic, a manly one I've never seen before," Elfman told him. Erza and Natsu stepped back in shock. People throughout the guild started to chatter about this. Natsu quickly tried to recover.

"Well, how about we see if this is true. Me, Gray, and Erza will fight Elfman, Cana, and the new guy, if they win you can do your little team, but if we win you'll join team Natsu," Natsu offered.

Lisanna tried to complain about it but...

"Sure, this will be good."

"No real man will back down from a challenge, especially for my sister."

Growl. 'Oh hell yes, you're going down.'

Lisanna sighed at their comments. "Fine, how about we have it at 11."

Five of them smirked, glaring at each other. Gray just walked slowly away, not looking happy in the slightest as he slumped over a table, Juvia coming over to lay a comforting hand on him.

"See you at 11, hope you can keep up at least," Natsu said as he and Erza walked away.

"Well, this isn't going to go well," Cana shrugged, quickly picking up a barrel and drinking it.

"We could probably take care of Natsu and Gray, but Erza will be impossible," Elfman commented.

"What about Maine's magic, could it work?" Lisanna asked. Maine shrugged at her response.

'We at least have a better chance with it.'

"Excuse me Maine." Maine turned to see Mira walking over, looking a bit worried and sad. "Could you go check on Lucy, she's been trying to hold it in and be strong, but with what Natsu said, she'll need some comforting words."

Maine nodded and walked off towards the direction she ran off.

'I'm going to make them hurt for hurting my angel,' he thought, his eyes, tattoo, visor, and guild mark glowing with flames.

Levy had arrived to the guild hall early in hopes of finding something about Devil Slaying Magic. She's looked through quite a few books already but nothing really came up. She sighed as she finished another book, taking a break to get some water.

Levy jolted up when she heard the library door loudly opened. She turned towards the entry way, and was surprised to see Lucy with big streams of tears going down her cheeks.

"Lucy." Levy quickly got up rushed over to her.

"How, how could he, he say that," Lucy cried out.

"What happened?"

"Natsu, he, he, he kicked me off the team, and he, called me weak," Lucy cried, more tears falling from her eyes. Levy quickly hugged her friend, a few tears in her own eyes.

"I can't believe he'd do it, and after all we've been through," Lucy choked out.

"Don't listen to him, you're strong, stronger then most of us, stronger then me," Levy tried to tell her.

The door slowly opened and Maine walked in, quickly scanning the room before laying his eyes on Lucy. He then came up next to her, starting to clean the tears off her face.

'No one should feel weak, especially by their comrades,' he growled, writing it down for the two.

"I never thought they'd say that, I know I'm not the strongest, and I guess I can't even prove how strong I am to them, but I want to be stronger, stronger then them if I have to."

'There is no one you need to prove your strength to, for being the best can only lead you to ruin.'

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Levy asked.

'I partly fell for that, but mainly, a old comrade of mine only wanted to prove herself to be the best, and she hurt herself trying to.'

Maine decided to wrap his arm around Lucy, bringing her close. 'Please, stop crying, and show them you're truly strong where it counts.'

Lucy let out a few sniffles before brushing off the last of her tears. "Thank, thank you Maine." She started to actually blush with how close they were.

'No problem, though this isn't over.'

"How come?"

'Me, Elfman, and Cana are going to fight your former teammates.'

Lucy and Levy's eyes went wide. "You're going to fight them?!" Lucy asked.

Maine simply nodded. 'At eleven.'

"There's no way you three can beat them, maybe you can take out Gray and maybe Natsu but Erza, she'll be impossible to defeat," Levy explained.

'I'm not going to let them still think you're weak, and we're not going to let Lisanna be forced to join their stupid team.'

Lucy sighed. "Why did you do that?"

Maine just honestly shrugged.

"He's barely been here an hour and he's already thinking like a Fairy Tail mage," Levy joked, laughing a little. That made Lucy smile a little, making her lightly chuckle. Maine looked at the two in confusion about the joke.

Unnoticed by them any of them, Mira looked in through a creak in the door, a smirk on her face.

'Blonde haired orange eyed babies.'

Eleven o'clock came around and everyone was gathered around out back, ready for the fight. Maine, Elfman, and Cana stood on one side while Natsu, Gray, and Erza was on the other. People were already placing bets with Kinana (who was taking over it while Cana was fighting), most were placing their bets on Team Natsu, but there were a few on the other three.

"Okay then," Mira announced, standing in the middle between them. "The rules are simple, if you're knocked out of the ring you're out of the fight, no fatal blows or serious injuries, and try not to exert your magic."

"This is idiotic," Lucy commented.

"I wish I didn't agree to this," Lisanna added.

"You don't think they're going to win?" Levy asked her.

"No, it's just idiotic."

"Gihihi, have a little faith," Gajeel commented, taking a seat next to Levy with Pantherlily. "They have a better reason to win this fight then those assholes. Plus I bet on them anyway."

The teams stared at each other, sending battle glares at each other. Maine put his helmet on, punching his hand into his fist.

"Fight."

Natsu was the first to launch out, using his fire to speed him up, heading straight for Maine. Maine simply grabbed Natsu's fist and flipped him over and into the ground.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray made his ice hammer and went at Elfman.

"Beast Arm: Steel Bull." Elfman grabbed his hammer and crushed it under his grip, but a chill was sent up his arm.

"Requip: Black Wing!" Erza changed her armor and flew straight at Cana.

"Prayer's Fountain!" She threw down a card and a fountain of water rose up. Erza simply cut through it but Cana was already gone.

"Cards Volley!" From behind Erza, Cana threw a bunch of cards at her, causing a explosion upon impact. Cana smirked a little, but still had more cards ready.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's flaming fist was again sent at Maine, who simply dodged it by leaning to the side. Natsu then sent a barrage of flaming fists but Maine kept dodging. He then decided to catch both arms at the same time, surprising Natsu, before he headbutted the dragon slayer. Natsu stumbled back before preparing his next attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of fire was sent straight at Maine. However he didn't move as the flames came closer, then engulfing him entirely. Most of the crowd was shocked he didn't move.

They were even more shocked when they saw the ex-freelancer was absorbing the flames.

"What the hell was that?"

"How did he do that? Those are Dragon Slayer Flames!"

"Just who is this guy?"

Gray, hearing these comments, turned towards Maine to see for himself. However, that let him up for attack.

"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Gray was then sent flying out of the ring by Elfman. Gray got up, noticing only a few injuries on his body before wincing, knowing that a rib or two was damaged.

"A real man doesn't get distracted in a fight," Elfman told him before turning his attention to Erza.

"What power does that man possess if Natsu's flames don't even leave a mark," Erza pondered, now fighting the two in her Heavens Wheel armor.

"Oh, just some other Lost magic I was told," Cana explained. "One Levy wasn't even able to find in the library."

Once all the flames were absorbed, Maine got into position, as the orange flame glow spelled out on his visor;

'Fire Devil's: Rage!'

Before anyone had a chance to question it, a red torrent of flames were sent straight at a shocked Natsu. However he quickly pulled himself together.

"That won't work, I'm a fire dragon slayer, I can eat any fire."

Just as the flames started to reach him, Natsu tried to eat the flames. But once the first flame touched his tongue, Natsu closed his mouth as the fire covered him, blasting him across the ring.

"How, was that possible? I couldn't eat his fire!" Natsu exclaimed. People were shocked, not believing what he said.

"His fire must be as hot as hell itself," Gajeel smirked, his eyes widening as he watched.

'Fire Devil's: Lucifer's Arrows!' Maine brought up his hands and fired around a hundred arrows at Natsu. Erza noticed he wouldn't be able to move out of the way at time.

"Requip: Flame Empress!" Erza stood right in front of the arrows, now in her other armor. The arrows made contact and exploded on contact. Before the smoke even cleared, Erza was seen blasted out of the ring, her armor completely damaged and a few bleeding wounds.

"He, he just knocked out Erza!"

"There's no way he can be that strong!"

Natsu stared at Maine, shock and fear on his face as the giant man walked closer to him. When he was right in front of the dragon slayer, he simply picked him up by the back of the collar and simply threw him out of the ring, and right on top of Gray.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, looking at the giant ex-freelancer. Then everyone that bet on them winning (which is everyone that still talked to Lucy) cheered. A bunch of others cursed at losing their bet.

"Winner by knock out, Elfman, Cana, and Maine!" Mira announced as more people started to cheer.

Lucy and Lisanna let out a sigh they were holding. "They're so lucky they won," Lisanna commented.

"We're so lucky Maine's magic didn't accidentally killed them," Lucy mumbled.

"Gihihi, so going to challenge him next," Gajeel said.

"That doesn't seem wise Gajeel, especially alone," Pantherlily tried to tell him, but the iron dragon slayer didn't listen to him.

Later, Lucy, Maine, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Pantherlily and Gajeel were sitting at a table in the guild hall, the guild still talking about their fight.

"Man, I made a killing," Cana said, playing with a few coins from a pile of money she had in front of you.

"Maybe you can finally pay your tab," Mira said as she walked by.

"What? This is fight money, not mission money," Cana exclaimed before noticing it was gone, Mira walking away with the pile on her tray. Cana laid her head on the table, crying at the loss of her money.

"Gihihi, the demon woman got you good," Gajeel laughed.

"Mira already took a part of your winnings for destroying the bar last week," Pantherlily stated, causing the dragon slayer to copy Cana.

"Damn, demon woman."

The group laughed at their faces, patting them on the backs to comfort them.

"So, the four of you are a team now," Lucy stated, just a little bit sad.

"No, the five of us are on a team," Cana said getting up. "The three of us mainly fought for you out there, so we're going to be the best team out there."

Lucy smiled at that, glad to have another team to be apart of. Maine also had a small smile on his face, knowing he wasn't going to leave this blonde angel for anything.

Just then the guild doors opened, and Master Makarov walked through, a slight frown on his face. Everyone immediately noticed his arrival and watched as he walked up to the bar.

"Welcome back master," Mira stated as he jumped onto the counter. "How was the meeting?"

"Boring as usual," he replied, taking a mug and starting to drink. "However, there's a bit of trouble up North and Fairy Tail has been requested to send a team out. Where is team Natsu?"

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza are in the infirmary, don't think they'll be well for at least a week," Mira stated.

Makarov spit out his drink at this news. "What!? How could they be so careless on a mission."

"No master, they just lost a fight we had."

Makarov was surprised at this. "Who could beat all three of them?"

"It was Cana, Elfman, and a new member of ours, Maine." Mira pointed to the table said mages were sitting at. "They're actually starting a new team, along with Lisanna and Lucy."

The master raised his eye brow when he heard Lucy was a part of it, but knew right now wasn't the time to question it. "Very well; Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Lucy, Maine." The five mages turned their heads towards him; Cana, Lucy, and Lisanna a bit shocked.

"I got a mission for your new team."

 **So we have a new Team. I know I haven't posted in awhile but I hope its good**

 **actually, for their team name I would like you guys to suggest a name and I'll either due the most liked or one I like the most**


End file.
